


rain dance.

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Sidekick (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cold Weather, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rain, Rainbows, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: An umbrella got held overtop of Eric, leaving some relief from his distressed anger... which gave way to confusion."Dude."Eric opened up a teary eye, looking over to behind him.There was Trevor, smiling a wide, goofy smile."Do you remember that story about angels in the rain? Because that's what you look like right now."





	rain dance.

**Author's Note:**

> revisiting an old otp from an old fandom of mine  
> also, happy 5 million fanworks, ao3! :3

It was pouring.  
  
A heavy stream of rain was cascading down on Splitsboro, and unfortunately, Eric was caught in it.  
  
 _Thankfully it isn't sleet,_ Eric thought, _or else I would be freezing to death._  
  
Eric was absolutely drenched, though, because Maxum Brain had brought him no umbrella, and that had made Eric furious.  
  
So furious, in fact, he had started to cry.  
  
This, in turn, lead him to be lost in his thoughts.  
  
And leading him to be lost in his thoughts, lead him to be further drenched by the rain, being both the rain from the sky, and the saltier, more bitter rain from his eyes.  
  
An umbrella got held over Eric, leaving some relief from his distressed anger... which gave way to confusion.  
  
"Dude."  
  
Eric opened up a teary eye, looking over to behind him.  
  
There was Trevor, smiling a wide, goofy smile.  
  
"Do you remember that story about angels in the rain? Because that's what you look like right now."  
  
Eric shivered a bit, not knowing what Trevor meant by that.  
  
"Are you _flirting_ with me, Trevor?"  
  
Trevor adjusted his helmet, looking nervous, as he paused to recollect what little thoughts he had.  
  
"Maybe a little, dude."  
  
 _Oh God, he really is flirting with me, isn't he?_ Eric thought, starting to have a panic attack.  
  
"Woah! Hey, man, are you alright?" Trevor asked, putting his hand on Eric's shoulder, to help him calm down. "You're crying again, are you alright?"  
  
Eric noticed Trevor's hand on his shoulder, as tears kept streaming down his face.  
  
"This... this is the _first_ time anyone's been nice to me like _this_."  
  
"Like what?" Trevor inquired.  
  
"Just... the _way_ you're _acting_..."  
  
Trevor smirked.   
  
"Oh, just because I love you, little man?"  
  
Eric glanced away bashfully.  
  
"Yes, that's it."  
  
Eric paused, then looked at Trevor with shock.  
  
"Wait, _**what**_?!? You love _**me**_?!?!?"  
  
Trevor leaned close to Eric, smiling warmly.  
  
"What, you thought I haven't been looking forward to telling you this all this time, bro?"  
  
Eric put his hands on his head, and turned around, having a further internal freakout. " _ **Oh**_. _**Oh my god**_."  
  
Trevor looked at Eric worriedly, as Eric rushed towards him, shaking his shoulders.   
  
"We're boyfriends! We're boyfriends now! I can't believe this!"  
  
Trevor let out a laugh, which was one that Eric knew well. He started patting Eric's shoulder a few times with his hand, and then held Eric close to him suddenly, catching him by surprise.  
  
"Yeah, dude, we **are**."  
  
Trevor let go of Eric, as his shirt and jacket got a little wet from Eric's drenched clothes.  
  
"Also, Eric?"  
  
"Yes, Trevor?"  
  
"When we get to the Academy, you have to make sure you're in dry clothes, okay?"  
  
Eric nodded, looking worried, as he shivered a bit.  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two sauntered off towards the Sidekick Academy.  
  
Eric walked closer to Trevor, underneath his umbrella, but still shivering.  
  
"Trevor, what if Kitty finds out?"  
  
Trevor rolled his eyes, letting out a puff of cold air from his mouth.  
  
"I can fight her off, don't worry. She just isn't that healthy for you, dude."  
  
Eric shivered a bit more, huddling close to the warmer Trevor.  
  
"Thank you, Trevor."  
  
Trevor gave Eric a noogie as he laughed.  
  
"You're welcome, dude."  
  
Trevor paused.  
  
"By the way, can we blow things up at school today? I think it would make you less cold."  
  
Eric rubbed his hands together, trying to bring warmth to himself.  
  
"I would like that, Trevor."  
  
Trevor tittered a bit, as he also shivered.  
  
"Then we'll do that, man! You and me, against the world!"  
  
Eric smiled, leaning on Trevor a bit.  
  
"Well, probably just Professor Pamplemoose."  
  
Trevor laughed.  
  
" _Okay_ , him first."  
  
As they approached the Sidekick Academy, Eric could swear that he saw a rainbow.  
  
And for once, Eric felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> gay rights!  
> gay fucking rights, baby!


End file.
